Disney Dimensions
by Genius-626
Summary: If you're into sci-fi and disney princesses, you're in for an interesting read. What happens when all of the princes are stolen from their world's and taken to the dimension between all dimensions? What's a princess to do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**I wrote this a while ago and the few people who read it told me they really liked the concept. It's a really twisted concept, so I hope you all like it. This was my first official fanfic, so I've edited it and re-published it for a new audience. Please send feedback, constructive criticism is very much appreciated**

Disney Dimensions

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

"I'm sorry I can't come this time, Snow, I've been postponing these meetings for weeks. My parents think I'm spending too much time with you."

Snow White laughed at her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "That's alright, I have Grumpy to take me to the cottage."

"That makes me feel _much_better." the prince said sarcastically.

"Hmph." Grumpy mumbled.

"I was only joking."

"_Sure _you were."

They bid a last goodbye and Snow White and Grumpy disappeared into the forest while the prince turned to walk back towards his castle. Only minutes later, before he stepped foot inside, he heard a voice in the distance shouting "Help." He looked all around, but didn't see anyone, so he started to follow what he heard. It lead him into the forest, and as he got closer, it sounded more and more like Snow White's voice. It echoed unnaturally through the forest, it was all around him now and he didn't know where to go.

"Snow? Snow White!"

He yelled her name as he watched the darkness crowd in on him. He wasn't afraid, only curious. It was like no darkness he'd ever seen; it must have been some sort of black magic chasing him. He realized it was a trap once he could no longer feel his body. He could feel himself leaving the only world he knew. He was entering not a new world, but another dimension.

...

Aurora and Phillip were just about to go on a walk through the woods when a messenger came running towards them.

"Prince Phillip! Your father has urgently requested you to meet him!"

"Urgently? Is it really that important?"

"Yes, your Highness, very important."

Phillip whispered to Aurora, "He probably doesn't even know what my father wants me for." He turned to the messenger. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He turned back to his wife. "Wait for me?"

"Yes, I'll wait." Aurora sighed as she let him kiss her hand. She watched him mount his horse and he soon disappeared beyond the castle gates.

The messenger stood frozenly still for a moment, and Aurora noticed his eyes turn from black to a pale blue. He suddenly acted as if he didn't know where he was.

"Excuse me, princess, how long have I been standing here?"

"Aurora looked at him questionably. "Only a few minutes." She answered.

The messenger looked puzzled, but tried to think nothing of it. He bowed to his princess and walked back to his post.

Phillip raced out of his castle gates and towards his father's, which wasn't all that far away. His father was never "urgent", so he didn't know whether it was actually serious or if his father was suffering from loneliness or something. Whatever it was, it was shortening the time he had to spend with Aurora, and he had enough of that with his regular royal duties.

They were almost there now, Samson wasn't the least bit tired, which was why Phillip was completely off guard when Samson tripped and fell. Phillip went flying off of his horse and rammed into a tree. He heard Samson's cry and opened his eyes to see vines wrapped around his horse's ankles, dragging him into the forest. Although he was winded, Phillip sprung up to his feet and ran into the forest. To his surprise, he felt a vine grip his ankle and he fell flat on his face. Vines sprung out at his from all directions, eventually covering his entire body. He could only see darkness as the vines pulled him away.

...

Eric sat by himself on the beach, staring into the rising sun. His father had recently died on his last trip out at sea, and his and Ariel's coronation was that evening. Everything was happening so fast, it was almost too much to handle. He was always a laid back kind of guy, but now that he was becoming King, he didn't know how to act or what to say.

"You ok?"

Eric spun around, surprised to hear Ariel's voice.

"Yeah, just...thinking."

Ariel sat next to him.

"Dad would've loved to see our coronation." Eric said.

"Yeah. Is that what you're thinking about?" Ariel asked.

"Partly. You're going to be a marvelous queen, I know it. It's just...I don't know about me."

"You'll do fine, Eric."

"I know I'll do _fine_, but I want to do better than fine! I want to be as good a king as my father was."

At that moment, both Ariel and Eric felt water at their feet. The tide was rolling in early. Way early. They both grew suspicious, but neither of them had any idea of what was really happening. Without a warning sign, a giant black wave plunged over Eric, pulling him into the ocean. Ariel grabbed his hand and was too pulled into the vast ocean. They were used to these kinds of strange happenings, but still, they were both caught way off guard at a new threat.

Eric soon passed out, but somehow able to breathe underwater, and let go of Ariel's hand. The speed of the black water dragging Eric deeper into the ocean, separating them and forcing Ariel to swim to the surface and leave with her the mystery of what happened to her soon-to-be-king.

**This is one of my shorter chapters, and yes, all of the princesses are involved, even some that don't seem to fit in the official franchise, but you'll find that out if you keep reading **


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**[FYI: I'm completely cutting out what happens in Pocahontas 2 for my convenience,(not that I don't like Pocahontas 2, but I don't want to bring in more than one man for Pocahontas. John Smith seems to be the favorite anyway.) So this segment takes place right after John Smith's ship leaves for England at the end of the first movie.]**

Chapter 1 Part 2

Thomas was looking back at the new world, so much had happened and changed. All his life, he'd been taught that the "savages" were mindless, uncivilized beings, but he knew now that they were all wrong. They weren't savages at all, they lived and breathed with the land and cared about every creature. Thomas thought it was going to be easy to grab the gold and run-if there was any gold.  
Thomas suddenly remembered to check on John Smith. The crew had appointed him in charge of watching the injured captain.

Smith didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to. If he wasn't injured he probably would've stayed. He absolutely _hated_being injured, it meant he was useless to the crew as well as useless in general. He could hardly move and he had to stay like that for months before they reached England! He couldn't think of anything better to do, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Smith found himself climbing through the forest with no clear purpose in mind. He felt no weakness, only health and power as he moved through the free, untouched land. This patch of land felt familiar to him and he now knew where he was going. As he kept going, he found Grandmother Willow just where he thought he would. He sat contently by her, not even caring if she talked to him or not, it just calmed him to be there. To his surprise, she woke up, but was frowning.

"John Smith!" Willow said, a bit concerned.

"Well hi." Smith said, his mood untouched by her corned tone of voice.

"You are in danger!"

"What?"

"A great evil is after you, but there is nothing you can do."

"Nothing I can do? There must be something-"

"There is nothing. Accept what is going to come. But I will tell you this: if you have faith in the one you love, she will find you."

John was silent, taking in the information. He knew who "the one he loved" was, but what was the danger? Why would he have to be found?

Grandmother Willow's face faded away as Smith felt a tremble in the earth. He didn't move; he only watched his surroundings. He heard an eagle fly overhead and looked up. It didn't look like a normal eagle. As it got closer to him, Smith could see that it had pitch black feathers and no eyes. The eagle passed him, but quickly jerked its head towards Smith once it realized he was there. It swooped down and Smith realized it was much larger than a normal eagle, it was bigger than he was! Although it had no eyes, it knew exactly where Smith was. He dodged the first swoop without a scratch and runs into the thick of the woods, knowing the giant eagle couldn't fly through the trees. He looked over his shoulder, but didn't see anything. He looked ahead and ran into a wolf—but not just any wolf,(like you didn't see that coming). It too was big, had pitch black fur, and had no eyes. It barked at him and chased him as he started running towards the river. Smith dived into the river and swam with the current. He looked back to the wolf and saw it transform into an otter. It jumped into river as well, swimming fast to catch up to Smith. Smith tried to think a way out of this one, but as he drifted faster and faster towards the water fall, he remembered what Grandmother Willow said.

"There's nothing I can do." He said to himself.  
He woke up.

Thomas didn't believe his eyes. Before he even reached the latter to the lower decks, he heard the low voiced screams of the men below. Then, something under the deck was jabbing violently upward, causing the boards to split and crack. After only moments, Thomas was thrown back by the giant black wing of an enormous black eagle who had fought its way out of the ship, destroying half of the deck in the process. John Smith was in its clutches, like its prey-only, to Thomas' surprise, he wasn't fighting back.

"Smith!" Thomas shouted, running at the monster bird, ready to attack.

"Stop! It'll only-"

The eagle sensed Thomas' charge and thrust it's wing at him again, causing him to fly across the ship.

"Well, I almost told you so." Smith said under his breath. "Thomas! Tell Pocahontas about this!"

That was all Thomas was able to hear before the eagle took flight and disappeared within a flash of black light against the morning sky. Without really thinking, he jumped onto a rowboat and headed back to the new world.

...

"Belle?" Beast's voice echoed through the library.

Belle was sitting by herself by the window, trying to read. In the past, nothing could take her attention away from her favorite books, but recently, she couldn't get herself to dive into another world when she had enough things to think about in her own world.

"What did the doctor say?" Belle asked. Her voice was calm, but Beast knew she was anything but that.

"It's not a serious sickness," Beast began, walking towards Belle. "He's only caught the flu, but with his weakened condition, it seems much worse than that."

Belle got up from her seat and faced her husband. "He's so fragile."

"I know, we're doing all we can."

Daniel, their nine year old son, was always sick. He was a frail boy, but bold at heart; always longing for adventure and a chance to prove his courage. At the moment, Daniel's only adventures were getting out of his room. Today was one of those adventures.

Belle spotted Daniel from outside the open library doors. He was creeping out of his room and down the stairs.

"Daniel!" Belle said.

Daniel winced at his mother's voice, not expecting to be caught so quickly. "Hi, mom."

"What are you doing out of bed?" She said as she briskly walked out of the library towards her son, Beast following.

"I'm tired of staying in bed! I want to go outside!"

Belle gazed at him, wanting more than anything to have him get better so he could be outside. She looked at Beast and they both sighed

Beast went outside for some fresh air. For a moment he felt a little guilty. Daniel probably hadn't been outside in at least a few weeks. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't thinking about his son. He was physically fragile, but one of the strongest willed people he'd ever known. He knew he got that from Belle.

He gazed at the frozen forest beyond the castle gates. He never truly found winter peaceful; it was always his least favorite season-well, that was until Belle came along. His first winter with Belle was the first time he'd enjoyed being out in the cold, only, he didn't feel cold that day.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a rose. He turned to it to make sure it wasn't just his imagination, but it was still hard to believe. It was a black rose, and he was pretty sure there was no such thing. He went to it and knelt down, not to pluck it, just to look. As he got closer, he could see some sort of motion within the petals of the rose. It looked like the eye of a storm. Suddenly, the rose came alive and recoiled from Beast's hand reaching toward it. It's step rapidly grew four feet taller and it shot its thorns at him. Beast had little time to react and was hit multiple times. He looked at the hand that was hit. In the middle of his palm, the thorn released a darkness that not only penetrated his skin, but seeped into his body. He grew numb; the only thing he could feel was his mind drifting off into a sleep that felt almost like death. He knew that feeling.

Belle ran outside at the sight of her husband disappearing before her eyes in a cloud of black dust. The black rose was about to burrow down into the snow when Belle pulled it from its roots. The flower wilted in the hand, and although she didn't know exactly what she was going to do with it, she knew she had to do something. She was too shocked to cry and too into the mystery to wait around. She rushed to the library.

...

Aladdin was walking through the market place on his way to meet Jasmine. He had just helped the palace guard jail a criminal. He only helped when the accused had truly bad intentions and belonged in jail, but when it came to regular street rats stealing for food, he either made the guards let them go or held them back long enough for the street rat to get away. He enjoyed his authority as prince, he never abused the power. It was amusing to boss around the same guards the chased him in his earlier years. Now that he was officially royalty, the guards actually tried to keep him in the palace and out of danger, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Danger always seemed to follow Aladdin, whether he wanted it to or not.

Aladdin saw Jasmine ahead, talking to a salesman, but he stopped walking when he heard a quiet "hiss" behind him. He spun around, seeing a snake's tail slither into an open door and hearing the menacing hiss again. This was a normal peasant's building, he thought, there shouldn't be any snakes around. He thought he'd investigate, just in case there was dangerous, he would get it before it got anyone.

Jasmine spotted Aladdin enter a building from the corner of her eye. She grew suspicious and decided to follow him. It was very dark inside and there were no windows; she couldn't see a thing. She could hear an echo, though. They were voices, but she couldn't tell whose. She inched farther into the building and navigated herself by touching the walls. Soon, she found a long hallway, and as she walked down it, she could see a dim light and hear the voices more clearly:

"Genie!"

"Wow, this is no ordinary reptile!"

Jasmine immediately recognized these voices and started running. Genie and Aladdin's voices echoed through her head.

"We can't let it get outside! It'll terrorize the marketplace!"

"I don't think it cares about the rest of Agraba, Al!"

"What?"

Jasmine was almost at the end of the hallway, which led to a cave, when something slammed into the wall and the ceiling crashed down in front of her. She dodged the falling rocks and could no longer hear Aladdin or Genie's voices.

"This snake isn't made of just regular magic! This is some of the oldest magic I've ever seen! I can't tell you the details right now-" Genie pushed Aladdin out of the way of the giant snake's thrashing tail. It was aggravated with Aladdin's swiftness that it started swinging its head and tail uncontrollably. Genie and Aladdin had to shout to hear each other. "In short, some all powerful being is collecting you with a few other people-I don't know why-but there's nothing we can do about it, I can't beat this kind of magic!"

"Where is it taking me?"

"I don't know, never been there."

"Genie!"

"Alright! And one more thing! In order to get back from wherever you're going, your true love has to find you! Anyone else is powerless!"

Aladdin jumped out of the way of the giant snake and looked at Genie. "True love?"

Jasmine pulled rocks out of her way and made a hole big enough to squeeze through. When she finally made it to the other side, she was stunned by the monster snake smashing its head into the wall in attempts to knock out Aladdin. Genie saw Jasmine. "Oh hi, Jas-Jasmine?" Genie doubled back.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin saw her too.

The snake moved its head in direction, as if it were about to attack. It held its position and gripped Aladdin with its tail. To Jasmine's surprise, he didn't fight back.

Genie appeared from the other side of the cave *POOF* in front of Jasmine with boxing gloves and shorts. "I'll knock the socks right offa' this guy!"

The snake flung its head up in the air and through flame from its mouth. It was a menacing black flame that crawled onto the snake's scaly skin and caught it on fire. It spread throughout its whole body and engulfed both the snake and Aladdin in darkness.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed, attempting to run towards him, but was thwarted by Genie.

"I know you'll find me! I love you, Jasmine!"

The snake coiled itself, and with a bright flash-they were gone.

**Stay tuned for chapter 1 part 3 of 3**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**You've reached the end of the kidnapping chapters, good job! XD **

Chapter 1 Part 3:

Today is Cinderella and Charming's (2nd) 1st year wedding anniversary. Fairy Godmother and Anastasia told them about the time stream being totally messed with, but they didn't mind. Charming actually thought it was more exciting and romantic the way it turned out.

Charming walked past the ballroom and noticed that the doors were ajar. He didn't hear music or footsteps. He stopped walking and leaned in to peak through the open doors. Beyond any of his speculations, he saw a pumpkin in the middle of the dance floor. His whole self knew that this was some sort of trick, but only in the back of his mind did he believe that it had anything to do with magic. He was always aware of magic now, after all that's happened with the time stream and even before that when he met Cinderella, he couldn't get rid of the thought that magic was everywhere. He was also very cautious when it came to speculations he had. He's already learned how to listen to his intuition and follow his heart, but now that he was becoming a political figure in his kingdom and more people were trying to put ideas in his head, he fought to keep his opinion while still being open minded. Being a political puppet was the last he wanted to do, it was just as bad as being hypnotized.

Anyway, he entered the ballroom looking calm and collected. He looked all around before approaching the pumpkin, expecting a person-maybe a mouse-to be watching if this was a practical joke. Nothing suspicious. He looked at the pumpkin and poked at it with his foot. He stopped caring and turned to exit the ballroom. About five steps later, something grabbed his wrist, then his ankle, then his neck. He looked back and saw vines sprouting out of the pumpkin and darting towards him. He managed to yank the vine from his neck, but another one wrapped around his eyes and pulled him, making him fall backwards. The pumpkin grew in size as it engulfed Charming. Without one witness, the pumpkin disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

...

Shang was off duty today-with nothing to do. China wasn't in need of saving and probably wouldn't be for a while. Saving China twice in less than two months made it hard for him to remember what he did in his spare time. Mulan was out somewhere with her father and didn't say when they'd be back. He'd been practicing his kung-fu in the forest, but you can only practice for so long. (author's note: I don't actually know if the Chinese army uses kung-fu, I just needed to put something there.)

He was wondering aimlessly through the forest when he felt the earth tremble. At first, he thought it was a small earth quake, but the tremble turned into even beats, like footsteps-giant footsteps. Before Shang could even begin to wonder what was causing this, a shadow emerged over his from behind. He looked up and was nose to nose with a dragon-an enormous black scaled dragon with no eyes. Smoke fired out of the dragon's nostrils; a warning. Shang knew he would have to fight this monster, even if he was totally freaked out about meeting this dragon. There was no time to think about why it was there or what it was; he knew this was supernatural.

Shang slowly backed away from the dragon, never losing focus on it. He was only a few feet away from it when the dragon inhaled and blew black fire. Shang jumped before the fire could reach him. He landed on the dragon's nose and ran down its back. Every step grew more difficult; he was eventually trying to run in a mound of scales. The dragon had melted away and was dragging Shang into a nothingness like quicksand. It was too powerful for Shang to escape, and he knew it.

...

Tiana's palace had just closed for the day and Naveen was sweeping up. three years ago, he wouldn't have dreamed he'd be working as much as he was now-but then again, he wouldn't have thought he'd fall in love either.

Tiana came out from the kitchen as Naveen put away the broom.

"Another hard day's work." Naveen said.

"Friday's always our busiest evening." Tiana replied.

Naveen smiled and took his wife's hand. "Tiana," he said as he opened the door to go outside. "you realize we'll have to leave New Orleans one day...to become king and queen of Maldonia. Not anytime soon, but still-"

"I know. That's what I get for marrying a prince." Tiana said jokingly.

"True. You know, I've never really wanted to be king, but it was something I knew would happen whether I wanted it or not. That's probably why I was so wild, so that I might have been able to live with being responsible when it was my time."

Tiana almost laughed, but she stopped herself. Naveen caught her hesitation and laughed at himself.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe. Me, responsible. Well, that was before I met you." They stood outside for a moment, admiring the view of the stars glinting off of the river's surface.

"I'm serious, though. I've been thinking a lot about my past lately," he looked up to the restaurant, "and about our future."

Naveen felt something by his ankle and looked down. He only saw his shadow; his shadow clearly visible in the streetlight just above them. Even if he didn't see anything more, he would never trust a shadow again. Ever since he'd encountered Facilier's shadow creatures, no shadow was ever the same to him again. He always half expected something to spring out at his shadow and grab him. Nothing ever happened-until now. "

Is something wrong, Naveen?" Tiana asked.

Naveen didn't answer right away, actually, it took him a few seconds to realize she'd said something.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Let's go inside."

The moment he turned to reach for the door, Tiana saw a shadow hand come from the darkness around them and grab Naveen's shadow. Naveen was pulled back with a powerful strength. He lost his balance and was almost dragged out of the light before Tiana took his arm and fought against the shadow creature. She couldn't believe they were still out here.

"Tiana, its no use, you have to let me go." Naveen sounded defeated.

"That's the last thing I'll do. It's just a shadow creature, we can stop it-"

"No, this one's different. I don't know why, but this one has a mind of its own. Please, Tiana-"

The shadow creature used more strength and almost pulled Naveen completely into the darkness.

"I'll follow you then."

"Tiana, please, I'll be fine. Promise you won't follow me."

They both lost their grip and-Naveen vanished. Tiana was about to chase him into the darkness when she stopped herself. She didn't want to promise him, but she felt he was right. Even with the light of the street lamp, she couldn't see beyond the side walk. It was an unnatural darkness that she felt was no longer New Orleans.

**(FYI: If you're wondering, which you're probably not but I'm gonna say this anyway, I'm gonna pretend that Beast's name is "Beast" cause I'm lazy and I don't want to give him a name.)  
**


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**Ok, I know a lot of you want to know more about the princesses, but be patient, they'll come soon. Right now, bare with me for another chapter about the princes**

Chapter 2: Unlocking the Mystery

The first to arrive was Prince. Once he materialized from his cross dimension state, he slowly stood up from a kneeling position. Although highly suspicious and confused, he calmly surveyed the area. He was in a dimly lit room half the size of a standard ball room. The walls were made of stainless steel and there were no windows, only a ten foot door.

Prince hesitated to move closer to the door—when suddenly another man appeared out of a shock of black haze just a few feet away from himself.

The other man looked around in bewilderment, not at all as calm and collected as Prince. When he noticed Prince, he instinctively reached for his sword-but it was missing!

"Do not worry, my friend, I'm not going to hurt you. It looks like we're in the same situation." Prince said, holding out his hand. "My name is Prince."

The other man shook his hand.

"Phillip." he said.

It was only seconds after their introduction when someone else appeared. Prince briskly walked to him and introduced himself again.

"Where are we? Who are you?" the newer man asked.

"My name is Prince, and this is Phillip-we just met. We're just as confused as you are when it comes to what's happening."

"Ok...I'm Eric." he said, a little creeped out. He thought he should have been losing his mind right now, but somehow, the interdimentional trip calmed him from his shock. He was guessing the same thing happened with the others.

When Eric saw Phillip, he nearly double-backed.

"Do I know you?" Eric asked.

Phillip pointed at himself, looking confused.

"Yes, you. I think I have a painting of you in my dining hall."

But before Eric could explain himself, another man appeared on the opposite said of the room.

"How many of us are there?" Phillip said.

Before long, nine strangers were standing in a circle trying to figure out what they were in for.

"And just before the snake grabbed me, Genie told me that the snake was only a messenger made up of black magic to take me...here, I guess. He also said if someone is sending messengers out, theirs likely to be more people than just me."

"So," John Smith started. "You have a _magic genie_?"

"Do you not believe me?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, ever since I magically learned a new language in seconds, met a talking tree, and was kidnapped by a giant eagle made up of black magic, I don't think I'm allowed to not believe you."

"So, let's think about this. We had to be kidnapped for a reason. We must all have something in common." Shang said.

"Or maybe we ticked off the same evil person." Beast added.

"We couldn't have done that. We obviously haven't met each other before or met the same villain since we all look like we're from different...time periods?" John Smith said, ending with a question.

"Well, there has to be a reason we've all been assembled here." Charming added.

"Maybe this is a dream. Maybe I slipped into a coma from stressing over becoming king." Eric said, becoming a bit more paranoid as he got used to his surroundings; becoming more grounded.

"That's right, you're dreaming." John Smith said sarcastically.

"Wait-did you just say you're going to be king?" Charming asked Eric. Eric nodded.

"So, you're a prince. I'm a prince as well. Are we all royalty?" Charming asked the group.  
everyone said yes except for Shang and John.

"Darn! We were on to something." Charming said, trying to think of another reason.

"Listen, everyone." Prince said. "We have to approach this differently. We know close to nothing about each other, so how are we suppose to know what we have in common?"

"Are you suggesting we just...talk?" Naveen said.

"Precisely." Prince answered.

"But what if we don't have enough time?" Eric added.

"We have to risk it." Aladdin said. "Whatever it takes. Time is an easier price than what it could be later."

"Good point." Prince replied. "Alright. Where to begin? Well, I hail from Germany. I'm married to the most wonderful woman in all the land, her name is Snow White."

"You were turned into a frog? For a few days?" Beast repeated. "Try being turned into a giant creature—that doesn't even exist—for 10 _years_!"

"I know it doesn't sound that bad compared to your curse," Naveen said, "but when I kissed the girl that I _thought_ was a princess but wasn't, she turned into a frog as well."

"What?" Beast remarked.

"Interesting. So, I'm assuming you kissed a princess. How did the girl you turned into a frog turn back into a human?" said Phillip.

"Well, to make a very long story short, I fell in love with the woman I turned into a frog, we were married, and so she became my princess."

"Really?"

While everyone else was talking, Shang was thinking to himself. "I wonder if Mulan knows I'm gone, yet." he said.

This caught everyone's attention.

"You mean she wasn't there when you were kidnapped?" Eric asked.

"Cinderella wasn't there when I was kidnapped, but she has to know by now that I'm gone. How long has it been?" Charming said.

"I don't know. I don't think time works the same here-wherever we are." Shang said. "We don't even have evidence that we're in another dimension."

"I think we do." Eric remarked. "Don't you remember that feeling of being taken? I couldn't feel my body or see anything and then...I was here."

John Smith agreed with Eric and was about to say something when he saw Beast staring into the distance. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"What's that?" Beast said, directing everyone's attention to the only door in the room. Beast could see a glowing sphere of light floating in mid air just in front of the door.

"How long has that been there?" asked Beast.

"How long has what been where?" asked Aladdin. "No idea what you're talking about."

"I think I see words on the door..." Beast said. He walked toward the door and squinted to try and see the words better. Some of them followed him.

"I don't see anything." said John Smith.

"How can you not see anything? The words are right there." Beast said, reaching his hand out and touching the words. "It says: 'He who can see, will find this light swirled, will find these words to read, may enter their past world.'"

After that, they were all at the door.

"Well, I guess it's talking about you." Charming said to Beast. "What do you think 'past world' means?"

"Maybe..." Naveen said. "You said you were cursed for many years. Could _that_ be your past world?"

"And if it is," Shang continued, "Would you want to go back to it?"  
Beast looked for a long time at the words that only he could see. "Whatever it takes." He said.

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friends at La Honda music camp! Go Drake cabin!**


	5. Chapter 2 part 2

**A/N: I just have to clear some things up, because some of this might get a little confusing. I'm adding Rapunzal and Eugene, so I'm starting by introducing Rapunzal's side of the story before we meet up with the princes and find Eugene, OK? So don't go back and reread the prince chapters to try and find Eugene, cause he's not there :)**

**Oh yes, and I don't think I want to describe **_**all**_** of the princesses realizing the same thing, because that'll just get repetitive, so I'm limiting it to just a few of them. Feel free to review and tell me whether I should include all of the princess' stories or not, because if you want a specific princess that I happen not to write about (those princesses include Cinderella, Mulan, Tiana, Aurora and Ariel), I'd be glad to write it just for you ;)**

**Also, there are some specifics that I kind of get into when I write about Jasmine and Pocahontas, but I don't get too detailed. Don't worry, I will. I'd hate to turn away readers because of confusion. Sorry for the lack of updates…and the fact that the updates are pretty short. I'm juggling five stories at once, but only 20 more days of school, so I should be able to write a lot real soon **

Chapter 2 Part 2:

Jasmine was waiting patiently for Genie to rummage through his lamp. He was looking for an ancient magic book—er—book about magic. It was basically both. It knew recorded about magic around the world. If there was a witch, she was listed, if there was a spell, it was there. Genie knew it would help them determine how to find Aladdin.

"I found it!" Jasmine heard his voice, muffled from being inside the lamp. He jumped out and was already flipping through the pages. Jasmine went to him and looked over his shoulder, eager to learn more about their situation.

"Ah, here it is." Genie said, conjuring a pair of bifocals and putting them on. "This is the work of a dastardly villain. He's _so_ evil and so secret, he doesn't have a name. It says here that he took Al and a bunch of other princes and/or heroes and sent them to Oblivion, the dimension between all dimensions."

"Yes, so how do we get him out of that dimension?" Jasmine was growing impatient. She didn't really care for the details, she just wanted to know how to find him.

"_We_ can't get him out. I can only send you where you need to go."

"I need to go somewhere?"

"Yes, you need to find the others trying to find _their_ other."

"And I do that…how?"

Genie pointed to himself with pride. "That's where I come in. I can help speed up the process of rounding you all up."

"But how?"

"Magic, duh!"

"Genie!"

"Ok, Ok, I'll work on it." At that, he rolled up his nonexistent sleeves and wiggled his fingers. Sparks flied off and formed nine floating orbs of light. Eight of them zigged and zagged past Jasmine and into the sky, disappearing from sight. One remained. It was a yellow-orange swirl that hovered close to her.

"By touching that, you'll be transported into another dimension. You'll meet the others. You'll search together. This is all I can do for you." Genie said this rather sadly. He didn't know exactly what lay ahead for Jasmine and he wished he could do more for her. She saw this from the look on his face and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said.

"You go get Al." he said, hugging back.

...

"We-we-we should be able to-to find another way, shouldn't we?"

"Ah, shut your pie hole and come on! Do you have a better idea?"

"Stop fighting, you two. I'm not sure we'll find anything, but we have to try. Prince didn't give up on me, and I'm not giving up on him." Snow White said as they warily walked down the dark stairway to her step mother's evil layer.

"Only for you, Snow White. And Prince." Doc said.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sneezy commented.

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Grumpy grumbled. "It might take us hours to find what we're lookin' for."

"And what exactly _are_ we looking for?" Happy asked.

"Well—uh…Well, it's somethin' magical! A spell or a…a charm, or somethin'!" Grumpy answered, a bit uncertain, yet intimidating.

The seven dwarves all followed Snow White into the depths of evil. The queen was dead, but her magic still lived on. Very much so. No, Snow White didn't exactly know what they were looking for, but she knew they'd find something. They had to.

"It's dark down here…" Sleepy said. "If I wasn't so scared, I'd lie down and I'd…" He almost nodded off.

"Don't fall asleep!"

"What are you two jabbering about?"

"Shhhh!"

All the confusion stopped as Doc shushed in an attempt to get them organized. The attempt only resulted into the single file line of men bumping into each other before realizing that they had stopped. Dopey was at the end, as usual, and was the first to notice why Snow White had stopped. He pointed to a floating light hovering just in front of Snow White's face. It was a radiant purple.

"What _is_ that?" Grumpy asked.

Snow White didn't really know how to answer, but she knew how to find out. She reached her hand out to touch it, rebelling against the little men's warnings and protest. When her fingers lightly tapped at it, it immediately bloomed into an open door it seemed—a door opened to a vast world of pure color. She stepped into it without hesitation. Her prince had disappeared. It was her intension to bring him back.

...

For days, she'd been reading. Once she read every book she could find on the subject of magic in her castle and even in the town, she began to travel around France, in search of an answer. She knew this couldn't have been related to the previous spell he was under, she'd broken that nearly ten years ago.

She took the blackened rose with her on her travels. She would stare at it, as if it could tell her where her husband was taken. She wondered who on earth enchanted it and why. What had he done to deserve this? Recently, that is. What kind of twisted black magic could they possibly possess?

Information was thin, and she couldn't just go around asking about black magic, she'd be accused of being a witch or at least knowing one. But this rose…it held so many questions. Why a rose? How could this sorcerer have known the symbolic value of Beast's rose? How long had it been waiting for him? And was the trap specifically for him? It had to be, because it did nothing when she held it—or maybe it could only transport one person. This lack of knowledge nearly drove her insane!

One night, she came back to the castle exhausted. Daniel was out of bed again, but she didn't mind, that's how tired she was. She set the books she was holding on the nearest table and left them there. The black rose hung from her loose grip as she entered her room and sat on the bed. Daniel followed her and never took his eyes off of that rose. There was something about it that drew him to it.

He wanted to comfort his mother, but was afraid that he was helpless in doing so. He walked out of her doorway in the direction of his own room, dismayed at her weakening strength.

She lifted her head up to meet her son's eyes, only to find out that he wasn't standing there any longer. She set the rose next to her and got to her feet with the intensions of going to her son, but she stopped herself. A floating light caught her eye. She spun around. It was just over the window sill. She went to it, almost running. What was it?

...

"Pocahontas," said one of the fisherman. "A white man named Thomas requests to speak with you. He came from the ship that left with John Smith. He says it's urgent."

Pocahontas was shocked. It had only been a few hours since the Englishman left. (She was also secretly impressed with the fisherman for finding her. That was hard to do.)

"Thank you. Did he say anything else? Is there something wrong with the ship?"

"No, something has happened John Smith."

"What?"

Pocahontas and the fisherman arrived at the village and found Thomas talking to the wise man. Thomas spotted Pocahontas and ran to her.

"I came as soon as I could! John told me to find you and tell you everything!"

"What is 'everything'?"

Thomas was at a loss of words; he didn't know where to start. He looked at the wise man, who he'd just relayed the information to, and he walked over.

"I think I can help explain. What your young friend has witnessed is an ancient form of black magic, developed before human existence."

Pocahontas was still a little confused. "What did he witness? What happened to John?"

Thomas gulped. "Alright. I know it sounds crazy, but a giant black eagle broke out from below deck, destroyed half the ship, grabbed John, flew into the sky and disappeared. Within thin air."

As Pocahontas was taking in the information, she wondered how John has reacted to being taken by a giant eagle. She could only imagine him being calm and collected.

"Was he as panicked as you?" she found herself asking, a bit flatly.

Thomas was hesitant. "Well, he seemed fine. He actually told me to calm down and not fight back. He willingly let the eagle take him. He said there was no use. I wonder…"

"If he knew anything about it?" she finished.

"Yes." Thomas said, looking to the wise man. "Is that possible?"

The wise man nodded. "It is possible that he was visited by a spirit who warned him, perhaps, of the dark magic. In a dream, that is where a good spirit may have warned him. But only a spirit he knew would have attempted communicating with him."

"Grandmother Willow!" Pocahontas said. "I introduced them. She is the spirit who allowed us to understand each other's language."

"Then she is most likely that spirit." The wise man said. "The black magic is no pure spirit and no pure man. It is made up of all the hats and darkness of man. It is what awakens the true villainy of an individual. I can see that Radcliff had been touched by that spirit. His villainy was greed."

...

Evelyn came in running, tears dried on her cheeks.

"Mother!" she cried.

Rapunzal, unaware of the circumstances, immediately went to her daughter.

"What's the matter? Where's your father? Are you hurt?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm not hurt. But father…" She couldn't get herself to say it. She hadn't been this emotionally compromised since she was a little girl. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. She buried her face into her mother's shoulder as she felt arms wrap around her. Her eyes were filling with tears again and her words came out muffled. "He's gone! He was dragged off into the forest!"

"What?" Rapunzal gasped. It was all she could manage to say. "Dragged off?"

"I went after him, but I couldn't keep up! I called the guards—but I should have kept going! I shouldn't have stopped running!"

"Shh, shh, sweetheart." Rapunzal hugged Evelyn closer. "You did the right thing. You did the right thing."

That night, she sat by Evelyn's bedside, watching her sleep. She'd been worried about her for years because of her lack of emotion. It wasn't like she was unhappy, she just had a hard time expressing herself. Today was the first time in a long time that she'd broken down. For a good reason, but still, first time in a long time. Who would kidnap Eugene? There were no problems in the kingdom, at least not to her knowledge. He was the King, maybe someone wanted something from the kingdom. Money, power, anything. Maybe they were former criminals of his acquaintance, who knows, she never asked him about his past as a criminal.

But it felt like it was more than that. Something beyond them. As she stared into space, a light drifted into her vision. A light swirling with every color of the rainbow. What? She was drifting off almost to sleep, but somehow knew that this was real. Was this magic? She knew it existed, it once lived in her. This had to have something to do with Eugene. She lifted her hand and touched light, releasing the light into the atmosphere.


	6. Chapter 2 part 3

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been **_**way **_**too long since I updated last, and I'm totally sorry. I didn't mean to make it look like I was giving up on this one, I have a lot of ideas, trust me. First, I was caught up in school, then I was sucked into writing Matrix fan fiction, but now I'm determined to keep going with this one! I do have intensions of finishing, although that won't be any time soon because we've got **_**a lot**_** of stuff to get into. **

**So please enjoy. This chapter is for ****Kambanjo**** and ****TianaNaveenMegaFan**** because they requested it , so I hope you guys like this in particular :) **

**I also just realized how short my chapters are. I've gotten way better since my hiatus on this story, so I think chapters will generally be longer :) no promises though…**

"Jack? Gus?" Cinderella called, her voice echoing through the halls. She almost regretted telling them to keep to themselves today. She knew they understood that she wanted to spend her anniversary alone with Charming, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Now she couldn't even find _them._

"Now where would they be?" she thought aloud. It came to her right after she asked herself, and she felt silly for not realizing it before. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?"

She ran down the stairs to the kitchen and barged in, her mice friends practically swimming in cheese fondue. She raised her eyebrow at them in a mixture of bewilderment and amusement. They immediately jumped out of the pot and scurried to their napkins, red handed.

"Cinderelly!" Jack exclaimed, nervously. "What brings Cinderelly to the kitchen?" Both mice started cleaning themselves off, but Gus eventually began to lick himself clean.

Cinderella shook her head at them. "Have you two seen Charming anywhere?"

They both shook their heads, easing up a little, knowing she wasn't there to scold them. "Nope, hasn't been here. Maybe out on the ranch?"

"Yeah…maybe. Thanks anyway guys." Cinderella began to turn back, a bit discouraged, trying to tell herself that it was just a coincidence that they couldn't find each other.

Just then, Fairy God Mother appeared before her. "Oh, Cinderella! Something dreadful has happened!"

"What? Is it about Charming?" Cinderella gasped, that being the only thing she could really think about at the moment.

"Yes! There's no time to explain, but I can tell you that he's in danger and that you're the only one that can save him."

"Well, what is it I can do?" Cinderella asked, the suspense killing her on the inside. She had a feeling this had something to do with magic, which meant anything could happen.

Fairy God Mother then reached into one of her long sleeves and pulled out a glowing orb of blue and yellow light without touching it. "This is your ticket to him. Touch it, and you'll find yourself among princesses at heart, like yourself, searching for their true loves. Together, you can become an unstoppable team."

Cinderella didn't care for details at the moment, knowing that they would only confuse her as well as hold her back. She drew a hand towards the orb and gave her Fairy God Mother one last glance of determination. Upon touching the orb, the light dispersed into the air and came back into her, freeing her mind of all that had just surrounded her.

…

Tiana paced her room, over-thinking. Naveen was captured, she was surrounded by unnatural darkness, and a floating green had come from nowhere and was patiently hovering in the corner of her room. What did this mean? Was Facilier back? No, that can't be right…

She looked out the window, not willing to step outside. She wasn't afraid, but she knew something wasn't right. It was pitch black out there. No moon, no stars, she couldn't even find her firefly friends. She hadn't tried to go after Naveen because of her suspicion that if she had…she'd be lost in a vacuum of darkness.

Just then, the phone rang. This confused her, but she picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Tiana! Where's the restaurant? It's gone!" It was Louis.

"I knew it! I'm really not in New Orleans anymore." just then, she got an idea. "Louis! I need you to find Moma Odie and get her on the phone! The shadow creatures are back and…I don't know what on earth happened to the restaurant, but maybe she can help us find out."

After Louis hung up from whatever pay phone he had found, Tiana sat down to think. She looked towards the floating green light and stared at it for a moment. She didn't know what it was, but it was mentally pulling her in. She wouldn't touch it until she got a call back from Louis, so for a while, she just sat there, deep in thought.

…

Mushu found Mulan wondering around the village, looking for Shang. About an hour ago, she'd asked him if he knew—which he didn't—and since then, he'd been investigating a spiritual presence on behalf of her ancestors.

He thought it was a joke at first, since he really didn't have to listen to them anymore, but they insisted it was for Mulan's safety. And since he _was_ her guardian, it was his duty. He was amazed at what he'd actually found.

"Mulan! _Mulan_!" Mushu hissed loudly, trying not to be seen. She didn't hear him, so he needed a new plan. Once she walked towards a cart he was hiding behind, he quickly scurried under her, clinging to her leg as she walked.

She noticed the cling and knew it was Mushu. This wasn't something he did a lot, but she knew him well enough to know he was crafty, even though inconsistent, and always dramatic. This was probably important, or at least important to _him_, so she walked a ways out of the village and hid behind a rather large tree.

"Mulan!" he said, having jumped out onto the ground. She picked him up and let him stand on her hands as he kept talking. "You will not _believe_ what I just found!"

"Ok, what did you just find?" Mulan humored him, never one to believe that he's being serious about anything.

"A spirit! A spirit kidnapped Shang! I smelled it with my own nose!"

"A _spirit_? What? No, Mushu—"

"I'm serious! This spirit's lived a _long_ time. Ancestors said it themselves! I'm not joking!"

Mulan stared for a minute, thinking this through. "But…how? And what do we do about it?"

"Beats me."

"Mushu!"

Just when she thought she'd slam dunk her best friend into the ground, a floating red light stopped itself just between the two. She jumped, backing herself further into the tree in surprise. Mushu jumped onto her shoulder, having lost his balance. "What _is_ that?" he asked.

"Don't ask me." Mulan retorted. "You're the one that _smelled_ a spirit. Could this be some sign or something?"

Mushu shook his head, unknowing. Mulan then reached for it, her hand about the envelope it when it exploded like a firework in front of her. The sparks then circled towards them, then around them. Everything went white.

…

"He just didn't seem right, is all." Aurora told her three fairy guardians, Flora, Fauna, and Meriwether. She was beginning to worry about Phillip. He'd been gone all day, believing him to be with his father, but when she went there herself, the king reported that he hadn't seen Phillip all day. On top of that, he hadn't even sent for him.

"Oh dear. This doesn't sound right at all." Flora said, looking to her sisters. "It sounds like that guard was under a spell."

"It does. But, we don't know of anyone using black magic in this kingdom." Meriwether said.

"Maybe they're not from our kingdom." Fauna suggested. "Maybe…not even from this world."

Her sisters gasped, while Aurora only questioned. "But what do you mean? How can they not be from our world?"

Fauna looked at her sisters. They all had the same idea.

"Ooooo, why did I know this was going to happen?" Meriwether fussed, crossing her arms.

"Because our Briar Rose has a strong heart." Flora answered, now looking at Aurora. "Perhaps she may grow a bit stronger."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Aurora demanded, becoming too curious to contain.

"A spell has been cast on Phillip." Fauna told her. "Only you can save him. Girls, how do you propose we transport her?"

"It's already been done." Flora said, looking out of a window, spying a pink and blue orb of swirling light. She floated to that window and opened it, letting the orb glide to Aurora. "Touch it, and you'll be taken to a new place. We don't know where, but prepare yourself for the unexpected."

"You will meet more girls like yourself, the same spell having been cast on their true love's as well."

"I don't understand." Aurora said, looking back and forth from the orb of light to her guardians.

"No time, no time!" Fauna said. "You must save Phillip! You are the only one who can."

…

"Mother!" Melody raised her voice. She heard the word echo through the hallways as she briskly made her way down them.

It hadn't been more than two hours since her mother had reported Eric kidnapped, and the whole kingdom was up in arms. Her grandfather even had every underwater creature looking for him. She hadn't seen her mother at all that day, she'd only heard the stories. She needed to know if she was alright; she needed her mother to know how worried she was about her father, too.

She eventually ended up in the library, still no sign of Ariel. Where on earth could she be? She couldn't still be at interrogation? How long was the story anyway? Dragged into the sea, that's it. Or at least, that was all she'd heard.

Melody meandered through the shelves, slowly making her way to the window. She casually leaned against the window frame, but almost fell over in surprise. Her mother was outside, just standing at the ocean's edge. She bolted out of the library and out into the hallways, ignoring the servants scolding her about her lack of etiquette. _Get used to it._ She thought to herself. _You've only lived with it for seventeen years._

"Mother!" She leaped out onto the sand and ran to her, relieved to see she was Ok. Ariel spun around and held out her arms, also relieved. They embraced, Ariel understandably a bit more emotional than Melody.

"Mother, I'm sorry." She gasped, trying to hold back threatening tears.

"Everything will be alright." Ariel said, seeming calmer now in the embrace. Melody looked up to see that Ariel was no longer focusing on her, but on something behind her. She looked in that direction. It was a light. An orb of light, floating towards them.

Neither of them spoke. Ariel loosened her grip on Melody and stepped towards that light, seemingly in somewhat of a trance. Melody grabbed onto her mother's hand, watching as she touched the light with her fingertips.

**Happy now? Good :) I aim to please**


	7. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3: United

A boy stumbled and fell in the darkness. His strength was leaving him quicker than he'd expected. He knew his life was ending, but for a long time has not felt his purpose completed; he knew he had something to complete before his death...but what?

Still on the ground with his goggles tight over his eyes, he surveyed the area, having heard something. His goggles' magic was wearing out as well; they were supposed to illuminate his way through the darkness of the Oblivion, but their light was fading with his draining life-force.

After he got himself up and dusted off, he slowly made his way toward the murmurs of sound in the distance. What could this mean? It didn't sound like a tear in the time stream, nor was it noise from AR (alternate reality) windows. Could there be people here? No, that's impossible, he told himself. No person, magic wielding or not, has ever reached outside of their reality. There was no way-unless...How could he have forgotten! The Villain! But how could he have regained the power to break through the time stream again? The Oblivion border was stronger now, so could he have broken through?

"Well, we can't jump to conclusions, now can we." He told himself. Although he felt his life draining from him every step, he tried to remain optimistic. It's not like he had any friends or family to leave, like the humans on earth in every AR. But he wasn't in reality; he wasn't like the normal princes on earth...  
He could see them, they were people! Suddenly, his goggles blasted with light and almost hurt his eyes. "What the-" He could feel his body becoming stronger, but how? It must be a sign. He knew what he had to do.

"...how long have we been wondering out here?" Naveen asked.

"How are we supposed to know?" Aladdin answered.

Naveen's real purpose for asking the question was to evade everyone's attention from Beast. Some of the princes seemed to understand and looked towards Naveen.

"It does seem like we've been out here for a long time." Shang said.

"I don't mean to be the only one not looking on the nonexistent bright side," John Smith began, "but this seems hopeless."

"It's not hopeless." Beast grunted. His monstrous form altered his voice as well as his appearance, but the princes knew who he was inside. "There has to be more signs, we can't stop searching."

"Beast is right." Charming agreed. "We can't lose hope."

While everyone was merely agreeing with each other, John Smith was looking back to the dream he had before he was taken. He was trying to remember what Grandmother Willow had told him-then it came to him. "if you have faith in the one you love...she will find you..."

The princes all looked at Smith.

"What was that, my friend?" Prince asked.

"...before I was taken," John began, a little slow at first trying to find the words to describe what he'd remembered. "I had a dream and a friend told me that there was nothing I could do to prevent the evil from taking me, so...she said: if you have faith in the one you love, she will find you."

"Right! How could I have forgotten?" Aladdin said. "Genie told me the exact same thing! He said that our only way out of here was if our true loves could find us."

"But, how is it possible for anyone to find us?" Eric said, rather pessimistically.

Before anyone could say anything, their attention was turned towards a faint light approaching them. They were all shocked by the sight of another figure coming to them from the darkness. He walked up to the group in confidence, like he'd lived there his entire life (which he had.)

"Do not question the power of true love," began the stranger. "the heart has many ways of finding its counterpart-even in moments like this where one is trapped in the dimension between all dimensions."  
The stranger was just a boy, dressed very differently from the others. He had what seemed to be round, black mouse ears on the top of his head and when he took his goggles off, his hair covered his black eyes.

"Now," the boy said, "you guys look lost."

They were all speechless-except for Prince, apparently.

"Please don't mind my asking," Prince started, "and I'm sure you're dying to ask the same question, may we ask your name?"

The boy smiled slightly, but hesitated to answer; he looked at the princes as if he had never seen another human being in person. "Yes, yes. My name is Kapo, prince of Oblivion and guardian of the time streams."

"Excuse me, time streams?" Phillip repeated. "I don't understand."

"I wouldn't worry about knowing who I am." Kapo replied. "All you need to know is that I am at your service for as long as I have left."

"As long as you have left?" Phillip repeated something else.

"Enough, enough about me. Our goal is to get you out of here and back where you belong."

Kapo turned to look behind him. He put his goggles back on and stared into the distance.

"Our journey will be long and unpredictable. You will have to work together and listen to my every word." He looked back at the princes. "Any questions?"

The princes, lead by Kapo, ventured further into the darkness, knowing nothing of what lies ahead. Without warning, Kapo stopped walking. The princes eventually surrounded him, knowing he was concentrating on something.

"...something's coming." Kapo finally said. Some of the men became alarmed, although a few remained skeptical. Because of the lack of action and treacherous adventure, the doubting one's almost stopped believing they were in Oblivion, the dimension between all dimensions.

"We've been out here for...who knows how long, and nothing's happened!" John Smith said. "Just now something's coming?"

"Is it a threat? Do you have any idea what it could be?" Shang asked.

Kapo straightened up and looked Shang square in the face. "I believe I do have an idea. There are nine of you, yes?"

A few of the men started to count, but realized it was a rhetorical question.

"Just as I suspected...Just as I suspected!" Kapo seemed to have figured something out.

"What do you suspect?" Aladdin asked, hating the suspense.

"There are nine of you!" Kapo repeated.

"Yes, we've established this." Phillip coaxed.

"Yes, yes, and there are _ten_dimensions with your type of aura!"

The princes were totally lost.

"Ok, you lost me." Naveen said.

"Oh, auras, auras..." Kapo mumbled. His sudden burst of energy made it harder to search his mind for a way to explain auras to complete strangers to the world of universal science.

"Auras," he said with confidence, "there are two types of auras. A dimensional aura and a personal aura.

To me, you all have the same dimensional aura. It's red. But you're personal individual auras depend on your personality. Like...Beast's is a greenish-blue. Anyway, the dimensions you come from have all the same auras. Therefore, you're dimensions are related. There are countless dimensions, as long as there is imagination and creation, there will be countless dimensions."

"What? imagination? What does that have anything to do with dimensions?" Eric asked.

"Oh! Well, to keep things short and simple, most dimensions, like yours, are made up of...imagination.

Belief. You're worlds were made by another world; another dimension; a dimension that was actually made of physical space, physical...real...things—"

"Woah, woah, woah." John Smith interrupted, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Are you saying...that our dimensions aren't real?" Charming asked.

"No, not exactly. You're dimensions became real from what wasn't real, because what _is_real made it happen…without knowing it." Kapo stopped himself and thought a while. "Wow, that didn't really make sense. Did any of you get that?"

"I think I do." Prince said.

"I do too." Beast grunted.

"Yes," Prince began. "From the real worlds came imagination that made our worlds. Eventually, with enough belief in our stories and being, that germ of thought became an actual dimension. Isn't that it?"

"Yes, exactly." Kapo approved.

"There's just one thing I don't get." Beast said. "How are our dimensions all related?"

Kapo was about to answer, but realized he had no answer. "I...I've never thought about that before. I guess...wow, no one's ever told me that before-" Kapo paused, he was sensing something again. "My point! ten dimensions! nine princes! We've need one more guy!"

"What?" they all blurted out in surprise. And just as Kapo predicted, another man appeared just like the other nine did when they arrived in the metal chamber. This man fell on his stomach and looked around in confusion. Prince and Charming went to help him up while the others interrogated  
him.

"How'd you get here without meeting us in the chamber?"

"Are you a prince?"

"How were you kidnapped?"

The new guy was thoroughly confused. "Will you all be quiet and explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The men were quiet.

Prince agreed. "Let the man speak in peace. Now, what is your name?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Are you a prince?"

"By marriage, yes."

"I knew it!" Charming exclaimed.

"No you didn't." Phillip said.

Eugene was growing a little impatient with his lack of knowledge. "Look, one minute, I was with my daughter, the next, I'm in darkness and hearing voices!"

"You're hearing voices?" Aladdin asked.

"They're our voices he's hearing." Beast said.

"Look, Eugene," Kapo came up to him and said, "If you'd answer our questions, it'll give us an idea of how to explain to you what I've _just_ explained to _them_. You seem to be part of a group of royal and/or heroic victims being gathered together for some unknown reason. Now, how were you taken?"

Eugene, used to magic and it's mysterious ways, didn't freak out, but was very frustrated with his situation. "Well, I was dragged off by...by...hair.

The men were slightly amused. "Hair?" John Smith said.

"Yeah, yeah, if you knew me, you would get it." Eugene replied.

"What, were you a tailor before you married your princess?" Naveen remarked.

"No! Actually," Eugene always enjoyed telling complete strangers his stories, new listeners were always skeptical and ready to listen. "My wife used to have 70 feet of magic, healing hair. That's before I sliced it off, though." Eugene said, clearing his story.

"_Magic _hair?" Shang said.

"It would glow when she sang."

"What?"

"I know, I was confused too."

"Can we please get back to business?" Kapo interrupted.

Prince stepped in. "I think it's only fair that we hear Eugene's story, we've all told ours."

The men agreed. Kapo, not sensing any danger, allowed it.

"Ok, ok, so this is the story of how I died."

Kapo, half listening to Eugene's story and half concentrating on scanning the area, found something strange. He sensed an aura, but it wasn't a person's, it was summoning a specific aura. A blazing orange, there needed to be a bright orange aura to open another key.

He looked at the princes and immediately spotted an orange aura inside of John Smith's red.

"Smith." Kapo said, not turning to him, his eyes fixated on the direction they were about to head. John walked to him. "You called?"

"Come with me. It's your turn to unlock an aura."

When they reached their destination, John could see just what Beast could see, an aura and a poem. He read it out loud, "'He who reads words, will be sent back to the earth, after reliving ten nightmares and proving their worth.'"

Both Kapo and John could tell that this would be a dangerous path.

"You wait here." Kapo said. "Don't open that door until I get the others. We have to talk about this."

John nodded and Kapo turned to leave. Once he was out of sight, John re-read the poem. "I think I know what's going to happen." He said quietly to himself. "It's pointless, debating on something we all know has to happen..."

He stared into the aura. After some time, he could see Pocahontas standing on a ledge, gazing into the distance. He knew what he had to do.

**A/N: For all you guitar players out there, I intentionally named Oblivion's prince "Kapo" because of the actual Kapo that holds strings together for bar chords. I see the prince as a guardian who can keep the time streams together, like guitar strings. Get it? Good.**


End file.
